federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - March, 2400
This page chronicles posts #11961-12080 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2400. *FP - February, 2400 *FP - April, 2400 Earth Plots Second Week Being late again, MICHAEL RICHARDSON meets with ASHLEY MOSS only to admit that he has been in the holodeck a lot. She worries about a holoaddiction and they get into a mini fight, but they decide to move in together. CADENCE MADDIX has been following ABBOTT THAY at his mothers urging and finds him in the storage unit. They talk but his continued denial makes her think the worst. ABBOTT, not sure what to do, contacts JOHARA AL-KHALID and asks her permission to tell his mother the truth - something she grants as she never wanted to hide it anyway. Third Week Going back to his house, ABBOTT THAY is ready to explain everything this his parents when his uncle BRIAN HANSEN is there and gives him a talking to about just how much he is hurting this mother. ABBOTT waits around, then, and speaks with HEIDI THAY about everything, admitting to her the truth about where he got the weapons. She is still upset however and Abbott uses his abilities to ease the tension (unknown to his mother!). MICHAEL RICHARDSON is in the holodeck again, forgetting he went over the time. KITAAN DHOW arrives and finds out it was Mike and offers him some advice about The Matrix and realities. Fourth Week Now finished with official classes, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is asked to go on a diplomatic mission to the Delta Quadrant to talk to the Xendrakes and Kazon about Federation alliances. He invites LALI GREENWOOD along because he would need a companion for a gala. Leaving Earth, CHRISTOPHER and LALI spend the time en route to Empok Nor by having a little intimate fun! MAXLY ELBRUNNE is getting ready to go out again with her boyfriend when she and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE have some sisterly gossip about sex and boys. TUCKER DORR picks MAXLY up and they go to the hover extreme show. There two guys hit on her and Tucker gets confrontational with them, kicking their butts in her honour. Cardassia Plots First Week Worried about CORAT DAMAR JR, BENIO SAREX talks with the boy about getting out of bed and looking after himself more than he is. Prompting him to see he is more than he is being, CJ is inspired to get out of bed. AFON MAKLA is writing a report for Kegen when CORAT DAMAR interrupts her. He tells her she is wasting her time, while she asks if this break up was his plan all along. Damar denies it and then offers to marry her to get back at Kegen - should she ever wish it. AARIX DAMAR and KEGEN DAMAR are at home playing croquet when they gossip about their family - including Yorkin having knocked up a girl and forced her to abort! AARIX then goes to see his twin and is shocked at YORKIN DAMAR’s state. The boy admits to doing harder drugs and needs some help. KALISA KUSSEK and AFON get to chatting at the Culat Café and eventually realize they could be possible roommates. After boy gossip, they decide to start looking for a place together. BRY VENIK is at a bike expo when he spots ANI DAMAR there with her guard Lette. He gets her to run off with him and they almost have sex in a closet! CJ and BENIO hang out once again now CJ is venturing away from the house. There he confesses his crush and the two make out, taking a first step into something more. Second Week Having his plan set, CORAT DAMAR JR goes to NATIME DAMAR and tells her about his choice to marry two lesbiens and put an advertisement on a dating site geared to finding sham marriages. Third Week For her birthday, ANI DAMAR shows up at YORKIN DAMAR’s apartment and asks him to replicate her some condoms. He does and she comments some about his drug habits. BRY VENIK is having the same idea for he birthday and tells his father DURAS VENIK about possibly getting laid and takes some advice. Later, BRY and ANI get together at the Damar summer house and he loses his virginity to Ani on Legate Damar’s bed. CORAT DAMAR JR prepares to go on another date with BENIO SAREX and they go to his apartment. There, they go to second base, getting all the closer together. BRY gets back from his date, though is sore from how many times they did it. He confesses this to DURAS who is impressed, offering even more pointers. KALISA KUSSEK and AFON MAKLA finally found a new apartment and start moving in. JEVRIN VENIK arrives and helps with the heavy lifting before he and Kalisa arrange a date. Fourth Week Finally going on their first date, KALISA KUSSEK and JEVRIN VENIK have a nice dinner out, both finding the other sexy and saying they would like to have more time out. Bajor Plots First Week Back on Bajor, EBEN DORR and INDIRA DORR are able to meet MAXLY ELBRUNNE with TUCKER DORR for the first time. They get along great and Maxly is able to meet one of her engineering idols. MAXLY and TUCKER are able to sneak off for some alone time, experimenting in the wood. They get pretty serious and go to second base with each other! NERYS DORR is busy at work to make up for lost time when HAYDEN LIU arrives to their home. He tells her about Lauren’s problems and Nerys agrees to let the girl sleep over on Thursdays. Second Week Going out on their first date, CORD DAVENPORT and JASMINE DORR get hot and heavy fast, having sex at his place - only for Cord to find out she was a virgin. Having an awkward moment, he invites her to stay the night. LAUREN UNA breaks down and finally goes to SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS about her infidelities. He talks to her about it and is reassuring, offering up his and Mylee’s place for her to stay as well. Before MAXLY ELBRUNNE and TUCKER DORR leave for Earth, they give INDIRA DORR her new holographic hand. Indira is shocked and loves what the gift is going to enable her to do. JASMINE DORR and INDIRA get together as Jasmine says goodbye, also confessing that she had sex with Cord. Indira is shocked and tells her Cord will do the right thing. Shocked at her sisters confession, INDIRA seeks out KENNEDY FROBISHER to not only show him the hand but tell him about what Jasmine and Cord did. KENNEDY goes to CORD right away and asks about the encounter with Jasmine, encouraging him to take her to the graduation dance. SIOMANE POLREN and INDIA DONALDSON nee Nesrin, meet up during a set up date from an unknown source. Both hit it off and then make plans to associate later. Setting up a date, LAUREN UNA and POLREN discuss what he should wear and she offers him some dating advice. Enjoying their time out, INDIA and POLREN get more intimate and they spend the night at her house when her son BUZZ DONALDSON doesn’t come home. Third Week Going into early labour, TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE are not prepared for the coming baby and they have a home birth, SOPHIA BRIENNE VONDREHLE is born at the Vondrehle residence with the help of a midwife (March 15, 2400). BENJAMIN WOLFE is out celebrating with KATRINOA NEBRISI (KATEJE UHISE) when he surprises her and proposes. She is shocked but says yes after explaining she was really part Orion. Fourth Week Having been assigned as a Federation-Romulan liaison, BENJAMIN WOLFE meets with JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI and DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI to talk about their stay on the planet in hopes of making it comfortable. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Having the party for NERYS, EMILY ALDAN and JACOB K’RRA are among some of the guests. They speak with the girl, though Nerys seems awkward so they focus on what they know - Indira’s awesomeness. JASMINE DORR and INDIRA DORR gossip at the party and talk about CORD DAVENPORT when Jasmine introduces herself and they make a date. USS Valiant Plots Fourth Week En route back to the ship from their last assignment, JACOB K’RRA and EMILY ALDAN talk about their relationship and what they’re going to do. Opting for a summer romance at the least, Jacob knows they may be long distance. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week A look into mISKANDER NASSIR’s life, he is now married to MYLEE NASSIR nee MAWIZIKI (May 14, 2399). She is his Queen of Romulus and they have a baby daughter together named mSOLIA NASSIR (January 06, 2400). #03 March, 2400 #03 March, 2400 #03 March, 2400